


Danganronpa - Jail Break

by beekix



Series: Danganronpa - Jail Break [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekix/pseuds/beekix
Summary: This is my first time writing like this so I apologize if it's sucky!More will be coming v soon I just wanted to get this out there!





	1. ???

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing like this so I apologize if it's sucky!  
More will be coming v soon I just wanted to get this out there!

"H.....Huh....?"

I opened my eyes, but for some reason, I still couldn't see. Was I blindfolded? What a stupid question. I went to reach my hand up and feel around my face for anything that could've been blocking my vision but, I couldn't move my hands. My feet were restrained as well and at this point, I could feel my heart rate start to increase. I felt my body get all hot, even though the place I was in was abnormally cold. I couldn't let myself panic though, there was no time for that. I tried to take in a deep breath before a throbbing pain started up in the back of my head. Was that always there? It felt like a baseball player thought my head was a baseball and tried to hit a home run. I've never experienced a headache this bad. At least, I think I haven't. All I knew is that this headache wasn't going away anytime soon, which was a constant reminder that I didn't remember how I even got that headache in the first place.

But that wasn't the only thing I couldn't remember, I couldn't remember who I was. Name? Not a clue. Favorite color? Honestly I don't even remember what colors look like! This was a bigger problem than I thought. Did I have amnesia? Did a baseball player really think my head was a small ball? Maybe there was time to panic. Maybe I shouldn't be calm. Maybe I should be screaming right now? My head was spinning and the only thing I could focus on was my throbbing headache. At least, that was until I heard a metal door open, with footsteps quickly following into the room. 

I wasn't going to make a foolish move like those people in horror movies. Calling out 'hello' or 'who are you' was definitely not going to help the situation. So I made sure to keep my mouth shut and listened. They were mumbling something, and I could only make out a few words at a time but, it was better than not being able to understand them at all. 

"You.........forgot to press.........memory...gone?"

"It wasn't my fault.........it wasn't supposed.........memory....."

"How? Didn't..........you................work it?"

Confusion was racking up my mind. Did they do something to my memory? Were they the reason I couldn't remember my own name? What was going on and why was I apart of it? I grit my teeth together, trying to push back the urge to try and struggle out of whatever was restraining me. I needed to hear more. I needed to know more. 

"She's awake."

I felt my breathing halt to a stop. Footsteps could be heard coming closer to me and stopping a few inches away from where I was seated. My body started trembling as the fear that was just sitting in the pit of my stomach started to grow larger and larger. There was just silence. Heavy, terrifying, silence. Were they just looking at me? 

I wanted to open my mouth and say something, ask how long I was there or maybe what the did to me but, a sudden sense of weakness started to overcome my body. This was the worst time to feel sleepy. My eyes felt heavy, my heart rate started to slow down, and as I was drifting away, I heard a female whisper in my ear, 

**"Your name is Narita Rai, and you are The Ultimate Bird Watcher." **


	2. Introduction - Part 1

The tweeting of birds is what greeted me as I slowly reached my way back into consciousness, their chirping filling my ears and making me fully wake up. I tried to open my eyes, but a bright light that I could only guess belonged to the sun was the only think I could see. "Ow..." I sat up, only now realizing I was laying down, and shielded my eyes from the sun with my arm. I used my free hand to feel the back of my head as a throbbing headache was trying to pound through my skull. What happened exactly? I couldn't seem to remember. All I could remember was someone saying a name.

'Narita Rai' is all I could recall. Was that MY name? Perhaps a friend or relative? Why was that the only thing I could remember? I decided to focus on that later after I noticed that my eyes finally adjusted to the light. Around me laid, what seemed to be, tens of hundreds of....trees? I felt the floor bellow me and sure enough, my fingers felt different types of plants that were all using the little amounts of sunlight that shone between the thick green leaves to make their own food. I could see birds hopping from branch to branch, singing songs that felt....comforting during this time of spiraling confusion. Why was I in a rainforest? I tried to stand up to try and walk around but that only led to me fumbling back over, letting out a little yelp as a fell back on my ass. My legs felt weak and numb, like I haven't used them in years.

Did I just wake up from a coma or something? Was I in a plane and it crashed in the middle of the Amazon? It felt like I was spinning around in circles even though I was sitting down, still as can be. I needed to find out what happened. Maybe there was some kind of plane debris laying around. Maybe then I could at least have an explanation to why I'm in the middle of a forest, not knowing who I am or how I got there.

But right as I was preparing myself to try and stand up again, I heard a latch click, and the next thing I knew I was sliding down a mental tunnel like it was a water slide but with no water. A loud shrill escaped from my mouth as I slid down faster and faster, hitting my head on the top multiple times with a loud bang. Sharp turns, big drops, forget a water slide this was like a roller coaster. 

It felt like I was sliding down for hours but soon enough, I heard another latch click open over all of my screaming. I saw a bright light bellow me as I braced myself for impact. Was I going to die? Would this fall be enough to kill me? Even though I didn't remember a thing, I still didn't want to die. I wanted to stay alive and find out what happened to me. I couldn't rest peacefully until I did. I won't let myself go so easily So with that determination, I tired to think of different ways to somehow break my fall. 

But there wasn't enough time. Before I knew it I was out of the dark tunnel, my eyes were squeezed shut as I was ready for immense pain to meet my lower half, but that didn't happen at all. In fact, I felt arms wrap around my body and catch me before I even had the chance to hit the ground. I felt the person stumbled back a bit when he caught me. It all happened so fast that it didn't feel right to open my eyes just yet. I just sat there, in this stranger's arms, glad that I was even still breathing while my heart felt like it was going to rip a hole through my chest. 

Well, I WAS glad to be alive before a relaxed, sort of flirty tone could be heard as the other person spoke.

"Miss? I think you should open your eyes so I can put you down. Unless, you want to stay in my arms for a little bit longer?" 

I could hear him chuckle and my eyes quickly shot open, the feeling of annoyance quickly overlapping my fear. "Excuse me?" I snapped, wiggling out of his arms and again, falling right back down on my ass. "That's no way to talk to someone who just saved your life!" The boy whined, giving me a fake concerned look when I fell over. I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest as I continued to glare at him. "Well that might be true, that's no way to talk to a random girl that you just met! Who knows, maybe I have a partner!"

Did I? Did have a boyfriend? Maybe a girlfriend? It's so frustrating not knowing anything about yourself.

"You're right. You have my deepest apologies. It won't happen again.....maybe." He gave me a wink and held out his hand which caused me to roll my eyes and take it since I knew I wasn't capable of standing up on my own. When he pulled me up, I felt my legs start to tremble like they were going to fall apart beneath me. "Whoa! Hey! Be careful!" I guess he caught onto my sudden weakness, because he grabbed my shoulders and let me lean up against him. 'Ah' was my reply, which was then followed by silence. I felt my bottom lip quiver as I realized that I couldn't even stand up on my own. I was relying on this stranger that I just fought with a few minutes ago to keep my upright. It felt like the only thing I could do was ball my hands up into tight fists and try my best not to let all of my frustrations and feelings topple down on me at once. Along with not remembering anything, I couldn't the simple task of just, standing on my own.

While I was focusing on my feelings, another male came over. He was skinny, with blonde hair and wore some kind of hospital uniform? Bandages were wrapped around his neck and his grey eyes scanned me up and down. There were more people here?

I thought that this would be a good time to check what was around me. Sure enough, when I looked away from the blonde man, I saw 13 other people standing around. Some were looking at me and some were checking their surroundings which, from my observations, looked like the cafeteria that belonged to some sort of prison. Although that wouldn't make sense because I was just in a completely different environment? What were 15 other people doing here? How did I go from a beautiful outside rainforest, to a gloomy prison cafeteria?

It felt like my surroundings were starting to warp and spin as I felt nauseous. I held my head in my hands and tried to take deep breaths in and out until I felt someone put their hand on the top of my head.

It was the blonde man and, he was giving me a warm smile as he looked into my eyes.

"I know you're really confused right now, we all are. Try your best not to panic even though that's easier said than done." He spoke in a soft tone as he let out a sigh, giving me a serious, but comforting expression. "It's okay to cry y'know. I might just be a physical therapist, but I know what it looks like when someone is trying to hold back their tears. If you're going to do it, do it now, and make it worth it."

I gawked at him, his words processing through my scattered brain while tears welded up in my eyes. My vision became blurry, and I started to sob in front of 15 other people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the introduction! In the next part, Narita will stop having a mental breakdown and actually take some time to meet everyone!


End file.
